Let me love you
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha and is now dating Sakura. But things are far from perfect. The whole story is in Lee's POV.


Hello everyone, here is another story!!

It had been about four months since Sasuke returned to the village, after Naruto beat him and dragged his sorry ass back to Konoha. The Hokage, which was still Tsunade had given him 2 years of probation for leaving the village.

It wasn't long after that when Sakura and Sasuke started dating. I still love Sakura, more than anyone will ever know. However, there are some dark secrets in that relationship. Sasuke never really loved Sakura, he was just using her to restart her clan. Sakura knew this, but still stayed with him.

I didn't know why and every time I asked her why she was still with him she would always say ' because I love him '. Every time she told me that it hurt. Sasuke had been seeing another woman besides her

and Sakura knew it. Even though Sakura knew what he was doing

she still believed his stories.

**Baby I just don't get it**

**do you enjoy being hurt**

**I know you smell the perfume, the make-up on his shirt**

**You don't believe his stories**

**You know that they're all lies**

**Bad as you are, you stick around, and I just don't know why**

I wish that Sakura would know that if she was with me, I would treat her like every girl wants to be treated. I would but her everything she wanted and needed. If I had Sakura, she would never have to worry about me cheating

cause she is all I need.

**If I was ya man (baby you)**

**Never worry bout (what I do)**

**I'd be coming back to you**

**Every night, doin you right**

**Your the type of woman (deserves good things)**

**Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)**

**Baby you a star, I just want to show you, you are**

**You should let me love you**

**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**

**Baby good love and protection **

**Make me your selection**

**Show the way love's supposed to be**

**Baby you should let me love you, love you , love you**

Over the corse of five years, Sakura's body had become the kind of body every girl dreams of. She had curves in all the right places, not to mention the beautiful eyes and smile that I fell inlove with. Now adays,

I never see that smile anymore, and her eyes no longer

sparkle like they used to, all becasue of one stupid Uchiha.

Every time that Sakura went out, people would stop and stare because everytime that Sakura would do something that Sasuke didn't like, he would beat her. Just the other day she was talking to one of her male friends and my teammate, Neji, and Sasuke had found out. He had acused her of cheating, just cause she was talking to another guy besides

him.

**Listen**

**Your true beauty's description, looks so good that it hurts**

**Your a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame**

**Don't even know what your worth**

**Everywhere you go they stop and stare**

**Cause your bad and it show's**

**From your head to your toes out of control baby you know**

**If I was ya man (baby you)**

**Never worry bout (what I do)**

**I'd be coming back to you**

**Every night, doin you right**

**Your the type of woman (deserves good things)**

**Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)**

**Baby you a star, I just want to show you, you are**

**You should let me love you**

**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**

**Baby good love and protection **

**Make me your selection**

**Show the way love's supposed to be**

**Baby you should let me love you, love you , love you**

Sakura deserved better than that cheating asshole, but what could I do. All Sakura ever cared about was Sasuke. Everyday I would get stronger, just to prove to Sakura that I could be just as strong as Sasuke. She never cared about me the way she cares for the Uchiha.

Everything I did for her was a waste, I should have given up trying

to get her attantion years ago.

I am weak, letting something like this bother me so much. Ninja's are supposed to be strong, never let their emotions get in the way of training or missions. Still, as long as I live, I will never stop loving Sakura, no matter how hard I try.

**You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)**

**We should be together (baby)**

**With me and you it's like whatever, girl, hey!**

**So can we make this thing ours?**

**You should let me love you**

**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**

**Baby good love and protection **

**Make me your selection**

**Show the way love's supposed to be**

**Baby you should let me love you, love you , love you**

A few months had passed and Sakura had died on one of he rmissions. For days I creid over the loss of my one and only love. Sasuke never mourned over Sakura, he didn't care weather she was alive or not. Tsunade had told me that Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's child and he knew about it.

This enraged me, Sasuke didn't care that she was pregnant with his child,

and that was the only reason he ever dated her.

I was going to do something about it so that night, I snuck into the Uchiha compound quietly. Once I was in his room, I pulled out my kunai and walked over to the bastard who made Sakura's life miserable. before Sasuke could react, I could cut his throat open, causing blood to gush

out everywhere. He looked up at me, horrified "that was for Sakura" I said and disippered into

a swirl of leaves.

I knew what i did was wrong and that I was going to be punished, so I gathered all my things and was going to leave my village. Before I left, I stopped by Sakura's grave "you should have dumped that loser from the start" I said and walked towards the Village gate. A few days after Sasuke was discovered

dead in his bed, was his funeral. Hardly anyone showed up, most people were glad that

he, was dead, none more though than me.

How was that, this is the first time I attempted to do something like this and I want to know what you guys think. The song was by Mario ' let me love you'. I wanted to try something like this for a while now and finally I did. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
